Ranveig
Warlord Ranveig is a ruthless Galra Commander in season five of ''Voltron: Legendary Defender''. Considered one of the fiercest Galra in the empire, Zarkon sent him to the fringes of the universe to conquer unknown worlds. Due to his reputation many factions swore their allegiance to Ranveig, making him one of the top contenders for the title of Emperor. When he attended the Kral Zera, he was keen to stop those he considered unworthy from attempting to pick up a torch and climb the steps of destiny to relight the sacred flame at the top. When Haggar appeared with Sendak as a potential candidate, the two proceeded to battle until Ranveig was defeated in single combat. His fate remains unknown after that, as the explosions set off by Keith and the Blade of Marmora caused the rest of the Emperor candidates to turn on each other, ultimately resulting in the splintering of the Galra Empire. Prior to this, Ranveig occupied a base where he conducted experiments with Quintessence seized from an undocumented shipment that had passed through his territory. This quintessence was unusually potent, leading to the development of a superweapon that Commanders Trugg and Ladnok later battled to possess. Notes *As noted above, his fate following his fight with Sendak is unknown; He is last seen laying on the ground, alive, with Sendak declaring his victory. There is a gap between Sendak's scenes, in which it is possible that Sendak killed Ranveig, having said "Victory or death". His body is not seen, but neither is that of the Galra that Ranveig killed at the beginning of the Kral Zera. In the following episode, Kolivan mentions Ranveig's departure from the base in which he was developing his weapon, but he does not seem to have returned to continue it following his fight with Sendak. The only mention to his status afterward is Krolia figuring that Ranveig was dead due to Trugg attacking the base. Gallery S5E04.18. Here comes the warlord Ranveig.png S5E04.19. Make ready for takeoff.png S5E04.31. Warlord Ranveig is one of the fiercest Galra.png S5E04.61a. It is time for me to burn with the glory of the Kral Zera 2.png S5E04.86a. Dang Ranveig that's cold going for the back like that 2.png S5E04.87. You sun of a snake you done stabbed me in the back.png S5E04.90. Fool, only the strongest may lay their hands on the torches.png S5E04.91a. That is why I will assume command 2.png S5E04.94a. Ranveig holds his olympic torch high 2.png S5E04.95. And just when things are looking good for Ranveig.png S5E04.96. Warlord Ranveig speaks the truth.png S5E04.102. Sendak, who needs a witch to speak on his behalf.png S5E04.104a. Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory 2.png S5E04.104b. Now you will know why Zarkon put me in the most dangerous territory 3.png S5E04.105. Oh neat Ranveig uses kama for weapons.png S5E04.110a. And the fight goes on and on 2.png S5E04.111b. Sendak recalling his arm 3.png S5E04.112. Imagine if they were insulting each other through this.png S5E04.141a. Graceful Ranveig is not 2.png S5E04.142. He's down but there's still bite left in him.png S5E05.212. He took it for his own and began experimenting.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Galra Officers Category:Galra Commanders Category:Galra Category:Males Category:Characters